


The Chasm

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chasm is wide and deep; if we can't make it to the other side, I don't know how far we'll fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> The muse was feeling a little purple today; here, have some mush. 
> 
> A fill for the prompt [Starsky/Hutch; leap of faith](http://starsky-hutch.livejournal.com/1498709.html?thread=10390101#t10390101).

There is a chasm between us. 

No, that's not right. He's here, right next to me, and I'm right next to him. We're side by side, shoulder to shoulder. 

Soul to soul.

No, the chasm is between what we are and what we want to be, the great divide between friends and lovers, between partners at work and partners in life. The dichotomy between what the world expects of us and what our hearts demand from us.

The chasm is wide and deep; if we can't make it to the other side, I don't know how far we'll fall. Too far, maybe. If we jump, there will be no going back. 

Then I look at him and he looks at me, and the truth is clear, self-evident and unalienable:

 _There is no 'if.' We've already taken the leap._

Rise or fall, then: as in all things, we will do it together. Hand in hand, heart to heart.


End file.
